


All the is well doesn't always end well.

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A lot of cursing, Angst, BoTW Setting, Bullying, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Harassment, His sassy, Hurt/Comfort, It's Kira ok, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sass, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, Violent Thoughts, cursing, so much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about a Zora who is simply trying to break free and find himself but the Goddess refuses to make his journey a smooth ride.





	1. Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just for pure fun honestly! I have recently taken writing as a hobby and English is not my first language so expect grammatical errors -oops- I will try however my best to keep it as clean and neat as possible while I get used to this and expand my experience, aside from that I will always be open to constructive criticism~
> 
> More tags will be added as the story it progresses though I'm unsure for how long I will continue this -very likely until I run out of ideas or hit an unclimbable wall-  
> But we shall see how it goes! Otherwise please enjoy!
> 
> Note: This is played MAINLY from Kira's perspective but it may change in the future and it will be stated if that is the case!  
> ;  
> >Kira belongs to me and a -unfinished- reference of him can be found here:  
> https://sta.sh/21up79efbfvg
> 
> >Other references and credit will appear here as soon as the OC(s) appear!
> 
> >You can check my dA for future drawings of this series!  
> https://cutesatan.deviantart.com

_'Why? Why have you forsaken me Goddess?'_

_'All I've ever done was be true to the destiny forced upon me, followed my orders, never broken a rule or law laid upon me by these high-end Zoras. I worked my hardest to reach these ridiculous standards set by them. Is this why I must withstand these insufferable bastards day in and day out?'_

_'Because I simply am not -obviously- one of them? Because I actually speak my mind instead of being self-righteous and oh so high up my own ass I no longer am able to see the light of day? See how things really are?'_ An annoyed sigh escapes Kira's lips as he stares up at Vah Ruta who stands upon Ruto's neighboring mountain from way up high the Zora Domain sitting at the edge of the marble sculpted flower's petal upon the even more ridiculous thing about the Zora Domain fish sculpture above the throne room.

Kira rolls his eyes at his own thought, the same thoughts he has every single time he climbs up here. Nobody can see him from up there, especially if he sits in the middle of the flower but today was one of those days he just wanted to see the edge of what his eyes allow him, what the Domain allows him and ponder on the possibilities, the adventures! He envies the birds who are able to go where ever they wish on their own accord with nobody to tell them otherwise. As Kira looks down seeing the Zoras walk around minding their own business he can't help but think to himself.

_'These people don't realize they are in a cage, a prison.'_

None look upwards, they never do, they never question why he is up here not even the King and he must admit his amazed how King Dorephan doesn't and has not questioned him on why he sneaks behind his throne room. Kira is fully aware of how threatening it must seem, a Zora Guard sneaking behind his throne, avoiding his duties and responsibilities but it's not his fault it makes it easier for him to climb up the structure not only because there is a ledge that helps him up and he can easily escape wondering eyes - _well except Dorephan's_ \- especially those from his commanders and so-called comrades. He won't deny the pride of having the title Guard on his name but he especially won't deny he absolutely despise his comrades due to their constant bullying about his stature.

 _'How is it his fault his growth spurt has been going at a river snail's pace?'_ Kira huffs at the thought making his gills flare up.

"Kira!"

His name being screamed abruptly interrupts those thoughts causing him to quickly look below. A purple Zora with a smile absurdly wide waving at him with a deep groan he murmurs the Zora's name.

"Dunma..." -Okay there is one other Zora who knows his there- She is the only one in the Domain who withstands his views, opinions, and dislikes of said Domain and doesn't patronizes him for it, not a lot anyway.

"Kira, come on! Training is about to start, you know what will happen if you're late again!" she says practically screaming, at this pace everybody will know his up there if they don't already.

"Shh!" Kira tries shushing her putting his finger against his lips. If it's not obvious enough, this is one of the many reasons why he climbs up here but alas as the Goddess Hylia continues to forsake him. A couple of weeks ago she found his hiding spot again but at least in the beginning, she would keep quiet about it nowadays she seems not to really care. No matter where he hides she seems to always find him regardless of his location it's gotten to the point his not sure there are any other hiding places left unless he goes outside of the Domain and if said out-loud it would be blasphemy.

_'Who would leave such a pristine and noble place? The place of your holy birth?'_

_'The answer to the question is him, he would leave this damned place in a blink of an eye.'_ Kira thinks to himself causing a groan and a shake of his head making his fins gently smack his face and shoulders. Nobody is allowed to leave the Domain unless they are a certified Merchant, Guard or a Knight or because war is happening and is an all hand on deck situation. Sadly to his dismay, he is not certified as a Guard just yet and there is no war. After a couple of minutes of complaining to himself and gathering the little motivation he has to move, he finally stands up jumping off of the flower to slide down the face of the fish sculpture landing next to the staircase leading to the throne room.

"Why do you always go up there?" Dunma asks a small smile formed on her face, still having no sense of "personal space"

"It's simple my dear Dunma, to view the Domain from a glorious spot. It is beautiful from up there." He says hands behind his straightened posture with a ridiculous royal tone making Dunma snort.

"Sir, you don't say? I might have to take a look for myself to validate the point made." She responds with her own imitation.

"Excellent my dearest! Maybe when up there admiring our holy Domain, I can push you off so you stop bothering me when I'm obviously trying to be alone." Kira says quitting the act at the end of his sentence a snarl quickly forming. She may be his only friend in the whole dammed Domain the only other Zora - _aside from himself_ \- that has a bit of sense over reality but she still falls under the category of ass hats he wants to get away from and sadly the only one under the category of ass hats he can actually and sadly stand.

"Hey! with that attitude you'll never get a mate!" Dunma says with a low growl deep in her throat crossing her arms.

 _'You'll never get a mate.'_  
 _'Her most recent insult and/or threat whenever I find an opening to sass at her. Though I have thought about it, to find a mate and settle in but he would much rather kiss a Moblin's ass before staying in the dammed Domain with a stock-up Zora.'_ Kira rolls his eyes at the thought before looking back at Dunma giving her a toothy grin.

"Wouldn't want offsprings out this Zora now do we? so who cares?" He states with a shrug of his shoulders before continuing and quickly changing the topic.  
"We're doing training or not?" He marches on until he reaches one of the many ledges where a small waterfall connects with the bottom of the Domain where he proceeds to turn around now facing Dunma giving her a snarky salute before diving off.

With a chuckle and a roll of her eyes, she quickly follows jumping right over diving after Kira.

* * *

As Kira resurfaces he can see Bazz and Rivan standing in the middle of the circular rocky formation speaking to one another while the rest of the other Zora Guards already present sit near the base of the pillar that holds the structure above, their spears and swords laid against it.

"The clownfish has finally arrived!" A giant, orange finned yellow Zora exclaims with open arms facing Kira as he exits the water earning small laughter from the other Zora Guards behind him.

Kira gasps dramatically loud putting a hand over his mouth "Tavem! Dear, why exclaim your arrival in such a degrading way?" Dunma's snorts can be heard from behind him still semi-submerged in the water. Some of the Zoras chuckle and snort at Kira's comeback only making Tavem face them with a snarl quickly quieting them and wastes no time to approach the unflinching Kira grabbing his chest piece and lifting him off the ground.

"The only thing degrading here is the fact I haven't knocked those pearly whites out of your poison spitting mouth." Tavem says with a snarl clearly not in the mood for Kira's sass.

Kira sticks his forked tongue out smirking at Tavem "Aww, I didn't know yo-"

"Alright you two cut it off or I will make you scrub the bottom of the Domain until it's spotless and shining like a luminous stone." Bazz states with a clear, deep growl in his throat making Rivan next to him cover his mouth holding back a chuckle.

Kira rolls his eyes annoyed that his comeback has been cut off. He hisses at Tavem as he drops him making him almost lose his footing but is able to keep himself from falling. Both their pupils become thin the moment they make eye contact ready to go at each other's throats but Bazz' booming voice puts them in their place.

"Listen up! Today we will be doing something a bit more competitive seeing as some of you are in the mood to fight already." Bazz says as he glares at the two Zoras before continuing.  
"Rivan and I will choose two guards, one each, to fence against each other at the very spot we stand. To claim victory you must make your opponent fall out of the "arena" and into the water" Bazz statement causes the Zora Guards murmur to one another.

_"That's it?"_

_"There must be a catch right?"_

_"I hope I don't get paired with Tavem."_

_"Oh, Hylia I hope I don't either."_

_"Are there any other rules?"_

"Settle down, to make things interesting losers of each match must do fifty laps around the Domain without breaks." Bazz gives out a mischievous smile making all the Guards groan loudly.

Kira doesn't react the same as the rest however, he remains quiet his eyes only focused on Bazz his not faced by this quite the opposite actually, Kira enjoys this. He has never been the type to turn down a challenge regardless of its difficulty though his only concern was...Tavem. Considered a giant between the Zoras though he cannot be compared to the Prince who still towers over him - _over anybody really_ \- Tavem easily takes third place in any case. Built for brute force with his well-built body structure he is still quite agile and skilled in weaponry. He towers over Kira not only by height but by weight due to his build a force to be reckoned with but it doesn't stop Kira from coming back at him everytime Tavem feels like tormenting his life even though he is fully aware of what the Zora is capable of. Tavem is a challenge he will never back down from. With a bite to his lower lip Kira spares a glance at him he sees exactly what he was expecting. Tavem is staring with a smile full of sharp, deadly teeth.

 _'Too bad that's the only sharp thing about him.'_ Kira snorts at the thought just for them to be scrambled away by Dunma pushing him and putting her weight on his shoulder groaning a bit too exaggerated over the whole ordeal.

"Dunma, get off." Kira rolls his eyes slightly pushing her away.

"Dunma since it seems you are oh so eager to start how about you go first." Rivan states with a gentle smile calm as ever, offering a hand towards her direction earning a louder groan from the purple Zora that Kira swears any louder and it could leave him deaf.

As Dunma walks to the middle of the arena, Bazz exclaims for Zati to stand and face her rival. The yellow finned olive green Zora does as ordered fetching two swords for Dunma and herself seeing as Dunma foolishly ignored the fact she requires a weapon to be able to fight her opponent. Zati hands over the sword to the now blushing Dunma without a word interchanged she simply takes her position on the other side of the arena quickly getting into a stance. Zati has never been the expressive type, always serious but her pride speaks louder than words if you "threaten to destroy" her pride and beliefs of how oh so great the Zoras are. Then and only then will you see her ramble on and on.

 _'Never again will I ever confront her after the only time I ever talked to her.'_ Kira thinks to himself as he rubs the base of his tail. She is the definition of an outstanding Guard, obeys every order without hesitation or questioning said order. Still surprised she hasn't been Knighted yet.

"No hitting flesh, just the armor of your opponent, got it?" Bazz states staring at both Zoras who give a nod in response.

"En garde!" Bazz' voice echoes and Dunma finally gets into a stance, her expression quickly turning serious.

"Fence!" his voice gets cut by the sound of metal hitting and grinding against each other, both Zoras are quick and able to evade or counter-attack each other's strikes with ease. Dunma has always acted like a child or like a motherly figure around Kira for unknown reasons but her pride is still there regardless of her weird, childish nature. She could almost be Zati's equal.

 _'Almost'_ Kira reminds himself.

Zati is fast like a rushing river but not as reckless as one, her moves are well planned and each with a single meaning to subdue her enemy. They push and pull, swords clicking and grinding against each other or against the opponent's chest plates, there is a pattern that is noticeable to those who pay attention. Zati is attacking, pushing more than Dunma something Dunma herself has failed to realize at least not until her left foot is fully submerged in cold water at the edge of the arena, the arena that she is not supposed to get out of. The cold makes her look back and away from her opponent a mistake she will soon regret as Zati quickly takes advantage of the opening placing her feet on Dunma's chest piece and pushes her to the water. Just like that, it is over bitterly quick.

"Cheater!" Dunma growls punching the water causing a small splash.

"There are no rules against it. Fair game" Zati says in her usual monotone voice looking down at Dunma before moving back to her spot on near the pillar.

Rivan quickly moves next to the fallen Zora offering a hand to Dunma who takes it with a disappointed pout on her face.

Bazz holds a hand to his mouth trying to hold his smile back only earning a glare from Dunma who silently mouths _'You conniving-'_ quickly bitting her lower lip to stop her self from completing the sentences.

"There is only one rule as stated and one method to win. I never stated how it had to be done." Bazz says as she heads back next to Kira's side moping.

"In war, there are no rules, especially the singular one that has been placed during this training is meaningless to the enemy while in battle. Every mistake or opening made by the opponent must be taken advantaged of to quickly subdue your opponent." Rivan states straitening his posture before continuing.  
"Just the same if you make a mistake be assured the enemy will do the same." Rivan finishes causing all the Guards to go silent. The silence doesn't last long as Bazz' speaks.

"Let's continue then! Alon you are next."

Bazz and Rivan call upon the next opponents and round after round a winner comes out victorious while the loser must wait for their punishment. Kira starts to get concerned as his name has yet to be called upon, as he stares at Bazz a grin forms as he whispers something to Rivan who doesn't seem as excited to the point the healer of the group has been called to stand down from today's training in the case he is needed. Kira rubs the tip of his snout in annoyance knowing exactly where this is going. Another round passes before he is startled by the next pair of names called upon.

"Tavem and Kira stand in the arena and face your opponent" Bazz states earlier than Kira predicted.

"Bazz, don't you think this is a bad ide-" Rivan attempts to express his concerns just for Bazz' hand be put at front of his face interrupting him.

"This will help them get some steam off, don't worry we have the healer in case it goes too far which it won't while we're here." Bazz attempts to reassure Rivan clearly not working as his expression is unchanging.

Tavem fetches his sword and follows his orders, his face showing a little bit too much excitement for Kira's taste but does the same fetching his own sword and getting into position.

"How original of you Big Bad Bazzy" Kira teases him, his only way to seek revenge for Bazz setting this bullshit fight.

"What wrong Kira, afraid I'll step on you?" Tavem smirks, his pupils still thin and hungry.

Kira laughs sarcastically "Haha, very original of you too Tavem, keep talking someday you’ll say something actually offensive or better yet smart." he says holding his sword out pointing it towards Tavem with a toothy grin.

"Hilarious, just wait till I'm done with you pipsqueak." Tavem snarls smacking Kira's sword with a loud clank sound.

"You truly are all muscle and no brain are you?" Kira says with a disappointed expression his shoulder slumping down a bit.

"All you need is muscle to fight, something a twig like you lacks." Tavem says with a smirk that screams too much pride as he flexes.

"Alright, alright girls if you're done filling your nails. En garde." Bazz says folding his arms and straightening his posture. All jokes are dropped and both Zora get into a stance.  
"Fence!" Bazz' booming voice doesn't make either opponent flinch in the slightest they stand their ground keeping eye contact eyes full of hate and hunger for each other's blood. Tavem initiates the slow, circling dance and Kira follows to keep Tavem right at front of him. Tavem makes the first move running full force at him launching his sword forward to only hit nothing but air as Kira swiftly moves to dodge out of the way.

"Whats wrong Tavem honey? I thought you wanted to crush me." Kira teases hitting Tavem's back with a kick that has no effect on the unmoved yellow Zora.

With a snarl, Tavem chases after him - _to Kira's perspective_ \- foolishly repeating his actions over and over but each gets dodged or reflected off by Kira's sword.

"Stop running and fight me!" Tavem exclaims with a growl launching his sword once again. Kira ducks down closing the distance between him and Tavem. Kira gets up close and personal to the now frozen Zora giving his snout hot lick instantly getting shoved back by Tavem luckily keeping his footing stable.

"You...I'm gonna put an end to your miserable life." Tavem states his voice becoming husky, a clear rumble coming from his chest. As Kira makes eye contact with Tavem his eyes are pools of darkness, what he could only assume is pure hatred. Kira puffs his cheeks trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"I'm gonna put an end to your miserable life." Kira dorkly imitates Tavem laughs-out-loud quickly tears forming at the corner of his eyes.  
"Oh Hylia, Tavem I'm sor-" he stops mid-sentence dodging to the side as Tavem launched himself at him. Kira jumps at the feeling of cold water touching his heel as he didn't calculate his dodge in time.

_'Shit'_

Before Kira could move away from the edge of the arena Tavem is already launching himself at Kira who attempts jumps out of the way just to fall face first to the rocky surface of the arena hitting the tip of his snout making him disorientated, he flinches at the feeling of his ankle being gripped tightly next thing he knows his body is being pulled with brute force straight into the shallow water hitting the ground under it with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs and cause a large splash. He groans and gasps loudly his gills fluttering desperately for air as his body twists in pain. Kira tries to quickly focus but all he can hear is the rest of the guards, his "comrades", roar Tavem's name.

"Tavem! Tavem! Put him down! Kira! Tavem! Show him who's boss!"

"It's over, I lost." Kira says with disappointment loud groan.

"It's not over until you learn to stick to your rightful place and shut your mouth Kira." Tavem states casting a shadow upon Kira who squirms at the feeling of his stomach suddenly getting crushed as Tavem the giant Zora sits on top of him, staring.

"Di-didn't know you were this kinky Tave-"

**BAM**

Tavem wastes no time to shut him up with a punch to the face that only further disorientates Kira and his pretty sure he can taste his own blood. His vision slowly going blurry and he could swear he can see multiple Tavems.

 _'One Tavem is more than enough, thank you Hylia.'_ He doesn't linger in the though for long as he gasps painfully and loud as Tavem takes a hold of his neck digging his fingers and claws into his gills.

"Maybe I should just do you and the whole Domain the favor of erasing your wastrel ass out of the history books." Tavem says with pure hatred in his tone.

 _'Why isn't anybody stopping him? It's over, he won!'_ Kira thinks to himself tears forming at the edges of his eyes only able to hear muffled screaming or cheering and shapes forming around him.

_'Maybe this is for the best, maybe this my destiny, right Goddess? but to be pummeled to death by a giant idiotic banana, really?'_

After what seems an eternity, Kira's eyes roll behind his skull but just as he finally closes them his body automatically gasps for air as he suddenly feels lighter. It hurts the rush of air makes its way to his oxygen-deprived lungs.

_Kira_

_Kira!_

_Kira, wake up!_

_'If...I don't want to?'_  He tries to make any sound but nothing comes out.

 _'Will you welcome me Goddess? or cast me down once again?.'_  His consciousness doesn't linger for long as it finally fails him, just like everything in his life, submerging him into the cold abyss without a single chance to fight back.


	2. Broken

Disembodied voices and murmuring can be heard from a distance or _perhaps close by?_

> _Kira_

Bright, blinding lights cause blurry figures to appear and disappear in flashes.

> _Kira, wake up._

Pain and peace come in waves just like the voices and figures.

> _I told you it was a bad idea! Look at him!_

Two familiar figures appear casting a shadow filled with hate and disgust their voices deep and distorted.

> _You are a disgrace._
> 
> _''I never meant to be-'_

> _Waste of Space._
> 
> _''N-no I'm not I ca-can-'_

> _Disappointment._
> 
> _''Whe-where are you going?'_

> _Why are you like this?_
> 
> _''Wh-what do you me-mea-'_

> _You should just die._
> 
> _''Mom, Dad please!'_

Succumbed once again to an abyss of darkness with no escape.

> _Kira, please wake up._
> 
> _''Please come back!'_

> _I'm sorry, okay? I thought it would have helped!_
> 
> _'I'll be better, I promise!'_

You will never succeed in life.

> _There's no excuse! The match wasn't supposed to happen anyways!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Kira, it'll be okay._

* * *

"Will you two stop fighting here out of all places!" A female voice screaming echoes in Kira's head causing him to flutter his eyes open and groan loudly, enough to catch the attention of the healer attending him. Kira slowly blinks getting his eyes to focus.

 _'God my head, did I get rolled over by a Hinox?'_ He says to himself rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

"Bazz still won't accept this is his fau-" 

"Tell your father this isn't my fault!" Bazz' loud voice cuts Rivan's off startling Kira. As he glares to his side he sees Dunma is sitting next to him facing towards Rivan and Bazz, fighting for what seems to be a _futile_ argument against Rivan who has his arms crossed in what he could only assume is annoyance or disappointment.

"Don't get me into this, it's your fault and you know it! Now talk it out outside!" Dunma states with loud growl glaring at Bazz who opens his mouth to respond but remains quiet and only nods quickly following the order given heading out with Rivan following right behind closing the door.

 _'Probably the smartest thing Bazz has done in his life.'_  Kira chuckles lowly attempting to get up just to be pushed down by the mute pastel-pink healer who raises a single finger to him.

"Yeah, okay got it Nokis. Stay put." Kira says his voice painfully hoarse sounding making him cough. Nokis simply nods in response putting their glowing hands back to Kira's neck but visibly jumps as soon as Dunma turns around so fast her fins smack her face making an audible slapping sound.

"Kira!" Dunma exclaims a bit too excited, whos to blame her for feeling how she does especially after everything that happe-  _'What exactly happened?'_ Kira thinks to himself looking at Dunma about to ask her exactly that but she bursts out asking a million questions before he could even open his mouth.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Can you brea-" Her voice gets muffled as Kira quickly places his hand over her mouth.

"One question at a time." His voice breaks mid-sentence as he uncomfortably points to his throat instantly receiving a nod from Dunma. As he goes to remove his hand Dunma snatches it without hesitation holding tightly onto it.

"How are you feeling?" She asks again with a more calmer tone of voice.

"I'm okay." He says his voice breaking once again making him roll his eyes.  
_'This is gonna be annoying'_

"Are you in pain?" Dunma asks getting startled as Kira yanks his hands away from her's and points at Nokis.

"Oh...stupid question. Of course, you can't feel pain while he's doing his magic." Dunma blushes at the embarrassing realization earning a chuckle for the mute healer. Dunma's sudden silence concerns Kira but as he looks at her he can't help but go wide-eyed as he sees tears quickly forming at the edge of her eyes and her body visibly quivering, trying its hardest to fight them back.

"Kira...I'm so sorry, I should have jumped in to get Tavem off of you but the other Guards kept getting in the way a-and..." She stops as tears she is unable to stop-start running down her cheeks with small choking noises coming out. 

 _'Maybe I should just do you and the whole Domain the favor of erasing your wastrel ass out of the history books.'_ Kira bites his lower lip in frustration remembering Tavem's last words to him before he passed out.

 _'Maybe'_ He repeats the word in his head.

"I'm so dumb, I should of reacted sooner." Dunma sniffles as she quickly wipes her tears away.

"You're not dumb Dunma." Kira says merely coming out as a whisper.  
"It's okay." Kira says with a forced smile.

"It's not okay..." She says with a scoff and a shake of her head.  
"How can it be okay! You almost got killed Kira!" she lashes out knowing his clearly lying.  
"How is it okay?..." Dunma lets her face fall almost in defeat staring at her own fidgeting fingers.

"This isn't the first time Tavem crosses the line, no-" Kira coughs before continuing.  
"nor Eken or Pilos or any of the other assholes. I'll live." Kira lets out a sigh.

"But those times they only insulted you or made fun of you! - _Maybe push you around a bit_ - BUT not one of them tried to actually kill you, Kira!" Dunma instantly snaps back lightly smacking the tip of Kira's snout making him snarl out of reaction, her way of scolding an _'Idiot'._ Kira can only sigh and smile at her gesture though but he knows there's nothing he can say or do to make the situation any better.  _'After being friends for so long of course she knows me all too well but not well enough...They all killed me, bit by bit, everything inside of my is cold and rotten. Maybe just maybe I can..."_

Kira quickly blinks away tears wanting to form as he simply tugs at the tip of Dunma's head fin earning a soft smile from her, _the gesture always makes her smile even if it's just a little_.

"I was so worried." Dunma confesses with a small sigh, a rosy blush painting her cheeks as she places Kira's hand on it making him blush at the warmth of her cheeks. 

"I'm sor-" Kira gets cut off by Nokis putting his finger in his mouth earning a small growl from him.

"Alright love birds quit it, I can't fully heal him if he strains his voice." Nokis frowns letting out a sigh as he quickly signs at Dunma who jumps in her seat.

"Wh-what no no! We're not!" Dunma laughs nervously as she lets go of Kira's hand in a blink of an eye making him puffs his cheeks holding back a laughter earning a _"You're dead to me"_ glare from Dunma

"I-I'm sorry! I'll just uh go outside and see how my Dad and Bazz are doing." Dunma says with a gentle smile as she gets up and leaves in a rush. Kira lets out a chuckle as soon as the door closes staring back at Nokis whos rolling their eyes.

"You're a real asshole you know that right?" Kira signs earning a toothy grin from Nokis.

"This is an infirmary, not a lovers coop." Nokis signs back with a scoff.

"Maybe if you would of healed me sooner I could have happily left you two alone." Kira teases squinting his eyes at the now fully blushed Nokis who turns their head away making Kira painfully laugh outloud.

* * *

-One healing session later-

* * *

 "I apologize for the trou-" Kira gets cut off by Nokis handing him a bottle with what seems to contain a white, thick-mucous looking substance making Kira cautiously grab the bottle raising a brow to the healer.

"Even though I healed the wound, your gills will be extremely sensitive to the touch." Nokis quickly signs and points at the bottle before continuing.  
"This will help ease any heat, dry or itchy sensation you may get, it should stop in a couple of days." He gently smiles pushing the bottle closer to Kira  
"I don't wanna see you back in here." Nokis signs earning a chuckle from Kira.

"Can't make promises I can't keep." Kira says making Nokis rolls his eyes and shoosh him away. Kira simply waves goodbye to Nokis as he heads out the door closing it behind him.

 _'Maybe I should just do you and the whole Domain the favor of erasing your wastrel ass out of the history books.'_  Tavem's words echo in Kira's head causing him to sigh loudly, a sick feeling in his stomach. As he turns the corner he encounters Rivan and Bazz seeming to still have the same  _pointless_  discussion whispering across each other.

"I told you but you didn't listen. You never listen and then you don't even have the guts to admit you were wro-" Rivan says in a calm tone leaning against the wall facing cutting off as he gets startled seeing Bazz jump at the sight of Kira.

"Kira? How are you feeling? I see the healer is already done." Bazz asks his voice going mild instead of his usual booming and  _annoying_  tone of voice.

"I'm a lot better, I really just want some fresh air." Kira chuckles lowly at the bad joke about his own misfortune.  
"Wheres Dunma?" Kira asks walking past them before turning around to face Rivan.

"She was tired so I told her to rest in her room. She hasn't exactly rested since your incident yesterday." Rivan says with a sigh as he rubs the base of his tail.

"What!?" Kira exclaims surprised, startling both Zoras.  
"I've been out cold since yesterday?" Kira asks bitting his claw.  _Bad habit of his._

"Yeah...the damage Tavem did to you was...pretty bad to put it in simple words." Rivan says frowning at Bazz who lowers his head.

"Because of the injury inflicted on your gills, an already fragile area, Nokis had to take extra time to properly and fully heal it." Bazz states while keeping his gaze on the ground.

"An injury that could have been avoided." Rivan says with a hiss.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I misjudged how bad they hated each other, I messed up! Happy?" Bazz snaps baring his fangs at Rivan.

"It's not me who you need to apologize to." Rivan hisses in response.

"It's okay." Kira says causing both Zoras to snap their heads in his direction.  
"Mistakes were made, I'm still here. That's all that matters right?..." Kira says glancing at Bazz.  
"At least my voice doesn't sound like it was mauled by a savage animal, thought it kinda was." Kira forces a chuckle earning a small smile from Bazz who closes the distance and places his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I deeply and sincerely apologize Kira. I really thought you and Tavem could blow off some steam and stop fighting so much. My judgment was off, way off and I am truly sorry." Bazz says keeping eye contact with Kira who brushes his hand off.

 _'Friend, is that what you think you are?'_ Kira thinks to himself as he takes a step back.

"It's not your fault Tavem is a dick." Kira spares a smile at Bazz, the statement causing Rivan to snort.

"Well, I personally wouldn't use that word but true he is quite...arrogant but he did get a rightful punishment for his actions. He thought I was kidding but I am a man of my word. He should still be busy cleaning the bottom of the Domain." Bazz cracks a toothy grin seeming a bit too proud.

"Pretty sure what Bazz is trying to say it, Taven shouldn't be bothering you." Rivan states.

 _'For a while. A "scum" like myself getting Tavem in trouble for just trying to the "honorable" and "cleanse the Zora bloodline?" I'm dead meat the moment he finds me. That is if  he finds me.'_ Kira can't help but shudder at the thought and let out a nervous laughter.

"If that is all, I'd like to rest some more." Kira says fidgeting with the bottle in hand.

"Of course, rest for as long as you need to!" Bazz says stepping away from Kira.

"Thank you." Kira says quickly saluting Rivan and Bazz who do the same in response without any further interruption quickly making his way to his room.

* * *

>   _I'm sorry. Don't come fi-  
>  _

"No, no." Kira groans crumpling the piece and throwing it out with the rest.

> _I'm sorry._

Kira writes again throwing the feathered pen to the side in defeat as he gets up from his desk.

 _'Just keep it nice and simple. It doesn't really matter in the end but it's better than nothing.'_ Kira rubs the base of his tail as he opens a chest in the corner of his room

 _'Where is it?'_ Kira groans in frustration while rummaging through the chest filled with materials, weaponry, and knick-knacks.

 _'There you are!'_ He pulls out a map and compass quickly placing them inside his bag made out of black Lizalfos skin sitting next to the chest. Kira picks up and places his bag, a Zora sword and Silver bow with a quill with only 7 arrows onto the tablet letting out a loud sigh at the amount of arrows left.

 _'I'm gonna have to pay Dento a visit, this isn't enough arrows. I should get a Spear while I'm there.'_ He says to himself while rubbing his chin before rushing to fetch for his rupee bag.

 _'Can't forget about this!._  A knock on the door causes Kira to jump and stop on his tracks.

"Kira?" Dunma's voice can be heard from behind the door. Kira holds his breath as he gently places his rupees into the Lizalfos bag.

 _'Dunma for Goddess' sake, leave. Don't make this any harder.'_ Kira stares at the door seeing the shadow bellow move away making him finally let out the breath he was holding and quickly finishes packing up. He exits his room placing the sword in its hilt as he turns around to lock his door a cough makes Kira's skin crawl and stiffen.

"Where are you going?" Dunma asks laying against the wall beside Kira's room door with arms crossed.

"I'm just going bow fishing. Keep my mind distracted." Kira quickly states walking down the hallway, Dunma walking right behind.

"Then, can I go with you?" Dunma asks causing Kira to stop on his track.

"No, I'd like to be alone." Kira says without turning around.

"Your lying." Dunma states crossing her arms earning an annoyed sigh from Kira who finally turns around.

"Dunma, I've been passed out since yesterday because I got the utter shit beaten out of me. I just want to clear my mind that's all." Kira says as he tightly gripped onto the straps on his bag.

"Why the sword then?" Dunma squints at Kira.

"In case I bump into those pesky Lizalfos, is it bad to have extra precaution?" Kira says with a hint of sass in his tone placing his free hand on his hip. Dunma stares for a minute longer before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I'm being a bit over-protective." Dunma admits letting her arms fall to her sides.  
"Just, be safe okay?" She gives Kira a gentle smile.

"Yes, Mother." Kira turns around hearing a giggle come from Dunma as he walks away.  
_'I'm sorry.'_ Kira lowers his gaze biting his lip.

* * *

"Good evening Dento." Kira says politely as he approaches the elder Zora.

"Hmm..." Dento raises his hand returning the greeting before continuing his work.

"I require a spear and a quill full of arrows." Kira gets to the point causing Dento to raise gaze from his work and stare at him.

"I'm...going bow fishing so I will be needing as many arrows as I can." Kira simply gives him a gentle _fake_ smile. Dento nods stretching his arm out making Kira quickly frown rolling his eyes as he takes out his bag of rupees.

"That should be more than enough, right?" Kira says taking a Zora spear and as many arrows as his quill can carry.

"Don't cause any trouble." Dento murmurs as he returns to his work.

"Oh Dento please me? You know I'm a saint." Kira smirks giving Dento a pap on the back.

"Even saints can lose their minds with enough push." Dento only glares at Kira making him quickly retrieve his hand.

"Right...I'll be on my way then." Kira says quickly leaving the establishment quickly making his way down to the main bridge of the Domain, luckily for him, there are no guards at this time.

 _'_ _This will make it a lot easi-'_ Kira stops in his tracks as he passes by the ladders to the left of the bridge, a _yellow_ figure quickly coming into view.

"Tavem." Kira says under his breath, sadly for him, loud enough to make Tavem look up at him. As soon as they make eye contact Kira sprints down the bridge without hesitation.

"Kira!" Tavem screams quickly getting off the ladder and onto the bridge instantly running after Kira who doesn't stop nor flinches at his name being called upon by the Zora wanted him dead.

 _'Go away, go away, go away!'_ The words keep repeating over and over in Kira's mind.

"Why are you running and wherein Goddess name are you going!?" Tavem screams stopping in the middle of the bridge bending down holding onto his knees panting like a Hylian dog. The question causes Kira to stop on his track and turn around to face Tavem confused.

"Why do you care?" Kira asks with a frustrating growl.  
"Last time I checked you wanted me dead so why wouldn't I run from you?" Kira's hands turn into tight fists, his claws just about tear through scale and flesh but not quite.

 _'What am I doing? I should just leave.'_ Kira bites his lip damming his curiosity.

"Oh trust me I don't but you're fully equipped and I'm certain Bazz hasn't put you on patrol especially after what I did to your sorry ass." Tavem says as he gets back up letting out a loud exhale.

"I'm just going bow fishing, satisfied? Now leave me alone" Kira says adjusting the bag over his shoulder turning his back to him continuing his walk down the bridge.

"Bullshit. You don't need a sword and a spear to bow fish. You're not leaving the Domain are you?" Tavem asks making Kira laugh almost _maniacally_  startling Tavem.

"I'd be doing you the favor of disappearing, wouldn't I? So who cares where I'm going?" Kira says rubbing the tears out of his eyes while chuckling not stopping his pace.

"Like I said, I personally could care-less but because of the trouble you got me into, sadly I can't let you leave Kira." Tavem says as he straightens his posture placing his hands on his hips.

"Trouble I got you into? You got yourself into this! You tried to kill me!" Kira exclaims turning around with open arms.  
"Tell me how did I get you in trouble dear Tavem?" He asks before crossing them.

"I was only doing my duty as a proud Zora, eliminating a Zora like you should get me a reward not make me clean the dam bottom of the Domain!" Tavem says with a growl in his throat.

"You can't be serious Tavem, did you parents drop you when you were a youngling?" Kira says letting his arms fall.

"At least I still have parents." Tavem states tilting his head slightly with a malicious grin.

"Don't fucking bring them into this asshole!" Kira snarls his pupils quickly going thin.

"Why? Everybody knows they left you because you're abnormal, a disappointment." Tavem states as he starts to walk towards Kira.

"They died in war!" Kira snaps approaching Tavem.

"They killed themselves because they couldn't stand you being such a disgrace! Bazz told you lies!" Tavem teases with his _lies_.

"Shut up!" Kira pushes his spear forwards merely cutting Tavem's arm as he dodges back not fast enough.  
"We're done talking! I'm leaving whether you like or not, I don't care if you get in trouble or not! You deserve it anyway." Kira snarls at Tavem who takes a look at the cut with his own snarl eyes going black making Kira visibly jump. Slowly walking towards Kira who does the opposite, going backwards keeping his distance.

"I will get in more trouble if you disappear, they'll think I did something to you. So, my dear Kira, you're not going anywhere." Tavem says his hands forming into tight fists. 

"The mighty Tavem is scared of getting into more trouble because of a _"wastrel"_ of a Zora disappeared?" Kira teases with a hiss.

"Kira, let's be rational. How about we just talk it out back in the Domain, ok?" Tavem says his voice turning husky. 

"Rational?" Kira snort before continuing.  
"That never stopped you from making my life hell not even now with your oh so great of a way to stop me from leaving!" Kira says snarling a smile at Tavem who simply rolls his eyes.

"You're not like the rest of us Kira, you're an embarrassment to the Zora Domain. I tried to teach you the consequences of being like...that."

"You mean myself?" Kira interrupts Tavem with a growl.

"Yeah whatever it is you are. My point is you have no sense of pride nor respect for what Zora's stand for." Tavem says with a sigh and open arms.

"Heck of a way to teach somebody. Just let me leave in peace!" Kira states baring his fangs at him.

"You're not going anywhere! So just give it up and I promise I won't knock those pearls you're even daring bare at me. For once in your life follow an order!" Tavem says with a snarl. Kira stops in his tracks slowly shaking his head as he lowers his gaze putting away his spear.

"That's it, now just be a good Zora and come with me." Tavem says taking one more step towards Kira before quickly stopping on his track as Kira starts laughing again.

  
"What's so damn fun-"  Tavem gets cut off as Kira flicks him off making Tavem squint and growl at him.

"Go choke on a fat one asshole!" Kira says sticking his forked tongue out before he runs to the side of the bridge and dives off of it. As Kira resurfaces he can see a yellow dot looking down from the bridge screaming his name and some obscenities. Kira simply flicks him off again waiting for him to jump after him but instead to his surprise, he seems to run back to the Domain. Kira let's out a loud sigh as he starts to swim away from the Domain.

_'There's no turning back now.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Was unsatisfied with the chapter so I've updated it! did some tweaks and added some stuff!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  ~~A little bit shorter than the previous one but hey things are happening! Next one is a bit of a doozy-~~  
>  Do I like to torture Kira? Maybe just a wittle bit-
> 
> Please do keep in mind I'm only doing for personal fun and English is not my first language so expect grammatical errors, more tags will be added as the story it progresses and I'm still unsure for how long I will continue this -very likely until I run out of ideas or hit an unclimbable wall-  
> But we shall see how it goes! Otherwise, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Note: This is played MAINLY from Kira's perspective but it may change in the future and it will be stated if that is the case!  
> ;  
> >Kira belongs to me and a -unfinished- reference of him can be found here:  
> https://sta.sh/21up79efbfvg
> 
> >Other references and credit will appear here as soon as the OC(s) appear!  
> (I swear it'll be soon!)
> 
> >You can check my dA for future drawings of this series!  
> https://cutesatan.deviantart.com

**Author's Note:**

> Too intense for a start? Welp too bad, this is just Kira's life.  
> Either Tavem or some other asshole Zora screw with him on a daily basis.  
> Plus it gets worst, oh ho ho soo much worst ( ≧∀ ≦) Hue hue...


End file.
